Superman
by LunaBeth203
Summary: Song-fic to Taylor Swift's Superman. How does Ginny feel when Harry leaves her to go hunting for Horcruxes.


AN- I hope you like this story I LOVE Taylor Swift and this is her song Superman I have edited it in places to make it fit the story. Anything you recognise belongs to Taylor Swift or JK Rowling. I know Harry doesn't work but oh well.

Ginny stared out of her small bedroom window, the wedding had been just yesterday, and it had been that day her heart was torn out. Pulling her guitar from under her bed, a quill and piece of parchment from under her bed, Ginny began to strum random chords on her guitar, thinking about how Harry had changed, then she began to scribble on the parchment.

Tall dark haired superman,  
>He puts wand in his pocket and flys away <p>

Ginny thought for a minute before scribbling the next lines in the large, easy to read handwriting.

To save the world or go to work  
>It's the same thing to me.<br>He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition. 

Smiling to herself Ginny wondered just how many times he'd been told he had his mothers eyes.

I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him, 

Gulping, Ginny though, this song was supposed to get rid of the everlasting heartache she had been feeling since he left.

I hang on every word you say.  
>And you smile and say "How are you?"<br>And I'll say "Just fine." 

Ginny had always loved those small talks between them, it was as if there was nothing wrong with the world. Just Harry and Ginny, never to be separated. She'd always forget to mention something though.

I always forget to tell you I love you.  
>I'll love you forever<p>

"Ginny, it's tea-time." Charlie had poked his head around her door. Sighing, Ginny placed her guitar on the bed and hoped Charlie hadn't heard her song. If her brother's found out about her writing songs, well that was one thing, the twins and Ron knew anyway, but if they knew it was about Harry? Oh dear.

Tea was a very quiet affair, everybody could tell Ginny was upset. Her anger, that Harry had just left her, without one word of goodbye since her birthday present she'd given him, seem to billow off her in torrents of smoke.

Running back upstairs after tea Ginny grabbed the quill and guitar and began writing once again.

I watch Superman fly away  
>You've got a busy day today.<br>Go save the world  
>I'll be around.<br>I watch superman fly away  
>Come back I'll be with you someday.<br>I'll be right here on the ground  
>When you come back down.<p>

Holding back a sob Ginny thought, for once in her life she thought that the war would work out, You-Know-Who would just disappear, and leave Harry to grow old with her.

Tall, dark haired, beautiful, he's complicated, he's irrational,

The way he just ran into situations that could kill him frustrated Ginny so much, he never thought, but that's why she loved him, you never knew what to suspect. 

But I hope someday he'll take me away and save the day, yeah. 

That's what made Ginny want to cry, she was never with him, he didn't ask, he didn't care she just couldn't come. She still wondered if Harry still saw her as only Ron's baby sister.

Something in his deep green eyes has me saying,  
>He's not all bad like his reputation<br>And I can't hear one single word they say.  
>And you'll leave, got places to be and I'll be OK.<p>

It was true, as much as she hated it, she knew he had to do it, and if he didn't he still would, but she'd be fine, she waited most her life for him, she could wait some more. 

I always forget to tell you I love you  
>I loved you from the very first day<p>

"Ginny!" Fred exclaimed jumping through her doorway.

"We heard you strumming away," George grinned as he sidled through the now open door.

"So we came to investigate,"

"It was a pretty little song," Ginny felt her heart jump.

"But we couldn't hear the words." Holding in a sigh of releif Ginny snapped,

"Get out my room or I'll punch you into next year." The twins had the sense to slip out of the room with no further comment, Ginny was scarier than Voldemort at times. 

Picking up her guitar Ginny closed the door and carried on.

I watch Superman fly away,

You've got a busy day today.  
>Go save the world, I'll be around.<br>I watch Superman fly away,  
>Come back, I'll be with you someday<br>I'll be right here on the ground  
>When you come back down. <p>

And I watch you fly around the world  
>And I hope you don't save some other girl<br>Don't forget, don't forget about me. 

That was her main worry, what if he met some other girl, despite his reassurance, he was a world famous Voldemort defeating seventeen year old, add on his good looks and girls loved him more than boys loved Veelas.

"Ginny dear, come down somebody sent an owl." Molly called up the stairs, Ginny's heart leaped as she hurtled down the stairs, was it from Harry. Molly handed her daughter a piece of small parchment along with a bouquet of rose, it had to be from Harry.

But as she read the note her heart felt as if it'd been dropped of the Big Ben.

It read:

Dear Ginny,

I know you broke up with me but this is my last chance to tell you.

I miss you so much, the feel of your hair, the way it glitters in the sunlight, your dazzling smile, you can light up a room just by stepping through the door.

I'm going on the run, I'm a Muggleborn so no doubt we'll be hunted down soon and it was my last chance to tell you I love you Ginny Weasley, and I don't care who you marry, as much as I want it to be me, I just want you to be happy.

So remember me.

Love,

Dean Thomas.

Ginny ran upstairs, why was Harry such a hero, why couldn't he have sent her that. As much as she liked Dean, her heart belonged to Harry and she knew that Dean knew that as well.

I'm far away but I'll never let you go  
>I'm lovestruck and looking out the window<br>Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be

Right here wishing the flowers were from you  
>Wishing the card was from you<br>Wishing the card was from you  
>'Cause I've loved you from the very first day<p>

I watch Superman fly away  
>You've got a busy day today<br>Go save the world, I'll be around  
>Forever and ever.<br>I watch Superman fly away  
>I swear I'll be with you someday<br>I'll be right here on the ground  
>When you come back down<p>

Come back down

I will, Ginny thought defiantly.

***Ginny's wedding day, the wedding reception***

Ginny stood there, Harry's arms around her waist as she smiled her radiant smile. George stood on the platform and cleared his throat to make an announcement.

"I remember a day when my twin Fred and I barged into Ginny's room, it was when she was going into her sixth year at Hogwarts, she was writing a song." Ginny went bright red, why did he have to mention that on her wedding day. "We asked what she was writing and in true Ginny style she told us to get out her room or she'd punch us into next year. So naturally in true twin style we, Fred and I, sat outside her room and listened, it turned out she was writing a pretty little song which I believe was called Superman. With me now I have the lyrics, music and her guitar and I beg her to perform it, as it is what both Fred and I wanted when we first heard it."

Ginny would've refused but when George mentioned Fred she knew she couldn't so she walked up to the platform, blushing the whole way. Taking her guitar she began, (AN- there's more of the story at the end so if you don't want to read the song again just skip through it).

"Tall dark haired superman,  
>He puts wand in his pocket and flys away<br>To save the world or go to work  
>It's the same thing to me.<br>He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition.  
>I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him,<p>

I hang on every word you say.  
>And you smile and say "How are you?"<br>And I'll say "Just fine."

I always forget to tell you I love you.  
>I'll love you forever<br>I watch Superman fly away  
>You've got a busy day today.<br>Go save the world  
>I'll be around.<br>I watch superman fly away  
>Come back I'll be with you someday.<br>I'll be right here on the ground  
>When you come back down.<p>

Tall, dark haired, beautiful, he's complicated, he's irrational,

But I hope someday he'll take me away and save the day, yeah.

Something in his deep green eyes has me saying,  
>He's not all bad like his reputation<br>And I can't hear one single word they say.  
>And you'll leave, got places to be and I'll be OK.<p>

I always forget to tell you I love you  
>I loved you from the very first day<p>

I watch Superman fly away,

You've got a busy day today.  
>Go save the world, I'll be around.<br>I watch Superman fly away,  
>Come back, I'll be with you someday<br>I'll be right here on the ground  
>When you come back down.<p>

And I watch you fly around the world  
>And I hope you don't save some other girl<br>Don't forget, don't forget about me.

I'm far away but I'll never let you go  
>I'm lovestruck and looking out the window<br>Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be

Right here wishing the flowers were from you  
>Wishing the card was from you<br>Wishing the card was from you  
>'Cause I've loved you from the very first day<p>

I watch Superman fly away  
>You've got a busy day today<br>Go save the world, I'll be around  
>Forever and ever.<br>I watch Superman fly away  
>I swear I'll be with you someday<br>I'll be right here on the ground  
>When you come back down<p>

Come back down.

I wrote this the day after Harry left to hunt down Horcruxes, I hoped you liked it." Ginny gave another blushed and ran to Harry's side. He swept her up and kissed her.

"I love you to Gin, I hated having to left you, I missed you everyday. You're a brilliant singer, and your song writing has improved since your little Valentines card in my second year, what did it go like again? Oh yes. His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad, his hair is as dark as a blackboard. I wish he was mine, he's really divine, the hero who conquered the Dark Lord."

Ginny laughed and then finally as she regained herself spluttered, "You're not much of a singer though I think you made every cat and dog in England flee." Harry laughed warmly, unbeknown to him Ginny was marvelling at the fact he still remembered the first Valentines card she ever sent him. 

Even back then she had been right she had sworn she'd be with him someday and here they were, Ginny Potter and her very own Superman.

AN: Please review- love it, hate it, want to murder me for changing Taylor Swift's amazingly awesome song? Let me know, all you have to do is press that little Review button, and it's 100% free, yes that's right completely free! Thank you for reading.


End file.
